Kembali
by Lixryth Rizumu
Summary: cerita berjeniskan fictogemino singkat yang menceritakan tentang Len yang ingin Rin untuk kembali kepadanya. Review, please?


**Kembali**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu

-Kembalilah padaku-

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corp**

**Words: **800 (Story Only)

**Pair: **Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning: **OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang ketiga.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi tetap saja, kita tidak bisa!" Tangisan Rin pecah hingga beberapa bulir-bulir air matanya berjatuhan dengan deras dan menemani pipinya yang mulus dengan langkah yang lambat. Dihentakkannya kaki kanan panjang miliknya kepada tumpukan salju yang menumpuk di depan rumah sederhana milik seorang gadis bernama Kagamine Rin hingga kaki kanan miliknya terasa sedikit nyeri. Untung, dia tidak memekik kesakitan di depan pemuda tercintanya yang bernama Kagami Len tersebut.

"Kau tahu bukan, kalau akau sangat mencintaimu?" Len menahan napasnya perlahan saat Rin memasang wajah sedih dan dirinya mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar Rin tidak melihat sifat _over protective_-nya yang telah kambuh lagi.

Gadis berambut pirang tersebut menghela napas dengan panjang dan dilipatnya kedua tangannya di depan dada. Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat langit malam yang dihiasi dengan salju-salju putih yang terus-menerus turun ke bumi tanpa menginginkan untuk berhenti turun dan menemani kedua insan tersebut. Pikiran Rin seakan sedang perang dunia ketiga, dirinya bahkan sampai lupa kalau dia sama sekali belum memakan sesendok nasipun untuk makan malam hari ini.

"Aku tahu," jawab Rin dengan nada ketus khas miliknya.

Len menyandarkan badannya kepada motor yang tadi dikendarainya untuk datang ke rumah Rin yang jaraknya agak jauh dengan rumah milik Len. Sedangkan helm yang sedari tadi berada di dalam genggamannya kini menggantung di kaca spion motor tersebut. "Ayolah, Rin. Aku sudah bersusah payah datang hanya untuk melihatmu saja." Pemuda itu melirik jam tangannya sesekali. Dia sudah menduga, akan ada banyak waktu yang akan dihabisinya untuk melakukan hal ini.

Rin mengutuk pemuda dihadapannya di dalam hati. Rin ingin tahu, kapan kira-kira pemuda tersebut akan pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak mengejar dirinya lagi setelah mereka menjalin hubungan selama beberapa bulan lamanya. "Untuk apa kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk kemari?" tanya Rin.

"Kau tahu bukan, aku akan melakukan apapun hanya untukmu?" balas Len dengan tegas.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah jangan pernah datang lagi kemari? Dasar Len bodoh!" Rin memeluk badannya yang mungil yang merasa sangat dingin karena salju yang masih saja turun tanpa berhenti dan juga karena dirinya yang hanya menggunakan selembar baju tipis tanpa menggunakan jaket ataupun sweater.

"Aku akan terus datang sampai kau menerimaku lagi!" Kedua bola mata biru langit itu menatap Rin yang menggigil. Dirinya ingin memberi Rin jaket tebal yang digunakannya, namun diurungkan niatnya karena dia yakin, pasti Rin akan menolaknya.

Gadis berambut pirang sebahu tersebut membisu. Dia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Len.

"Aku akan terus menyatakan cintaku kepadamu!" ujar Len seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Rin dengan erat.

Suara gemersik pohon terdengar dengan jelas di kedua telinga dua insan tersebut. Meskipun suara gemersik daun-daunan yang saling bergesekan terdengar sangat berisik karena udara di luar tersebut sangatlah dingin, tetapi suara berisik tersebut tidak mampu untuk mengganggu kedua insan yang masih berperang di dalam pikiran mereka.

"Aku tahu aku sudah bukan kekasihmu lagi, tapi aku ingin kita kembali bersama, Rin,"ujar Len.

Rin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Memangnya kau siapa?" Rin tersadar, kalau pertanyaan darinya sangat konyol dan pasti dengan pertanyaan itu, Len akan dengan mudah menjawabnya dan pasti perdebatan mereka tidak akan berhenti dengan cepat.

"Yang terpenting saat ini adalah aku ingin kau kembali kepelukanku, Rin," ucap Len seraya menatap Rin dengan sedikit memohon.

Len berhenti berbicara sejenak ketika melihat emosi Rin yang semakin meluap-luap dan mungkin akan meledak seketika. Dan Len tidak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi pada Rin karena dirinya yang sudah berperilaku bodoh.

"Kumohon, Len. Berhenti lakukan ini kepadaku!" Rin memijat dengan pelan keningnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut seraya menyandarkan badannya ke pagar rumahnya yang terbuka dengan lebar seakan menyuruh Rin untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menghangatkan badannya yang membeku di bawah selimut tebal yang selalu tersedia di dalam kamarnya.

Buk.

Pukulan kecil dari Rin mengenai dada bidang milik Len yang terbalutkan dengan baju dan juga jaket tebal yang dikenakannya. Len terdiam menatap Rin yang terlihat sangat kesal kepadanya entah marah karena masalah pada saat masa lalu atau karena masalah sekarang ini. Pukulan-pukulan kecil masih diberikan oleh Rin untuk menumpahkan semua perasaan yang dirasakannya.

Buk.

Ia menurunkan sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah simpul yang tidak enak untuk dilihat. Terlihat jelas bahwa ada kekesalan di dalam hati gadis yang sudah lama tidak pernah tersenyum lagi kepada pemuda di hadapannya itu. Tapi gadis itu tahu, inilah yang diinginkannya saat ini.

"Pergi dari sini, Len! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!" Rin mengusap air matanya yang sempat keluar dari pulupuk matanya yang tidak kuat menahan air matanya.

Udara di malam itu seakan berteriak kepada kedua insan yang masih berdebat itu untuk damai. Tapi bagaikan angin yang berlalu, kedua insan itu tidak peduli dengan cuaca dan terus berdebat. Angin yang terus-menerus berteriak tersebut tentunya ingin menghentikan perdebatan tersebut, perdebataan yang sempat menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang sempat melewati. Tetapi meskipun orang-orang tersebut melewatinya, orang-orang tersebut membiarkan mereka karena pasti perdebatan itu tidak akan selesai seperti yang diinginkan pemuda bernama Len tersebut.

_Karena ini fictogemino, apa kalian berminat membaca dari bawah ke atas? Enjoy!_

Yah, sebenarnya fic ini cuma cerita iseng-isengan yang tiba-tiba kepikiran. Hehe. Aku termasuk orang yang sangat menyukai cerita fictogemino, jadi aku mencoba membuatnya. Ternyata susah banget kalau mau membuat fic yang bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas tanpa ngehancurin isi cerita. XD

Sebenarnya fic ini udah lama banget dibuatnya, tapi baru sempet di publish sekarang. Hehe. Akhirnya aku sempat mempublish cerita ini! Entah kenapa aku merasa bangga. Mwahaha! XD

Dan aku menikmati hasil dari cerita ini. Menurut kalian, bagaimana? _Mind to review_? :3

Sampai berjumpa di fic lainnya!


End file.
